Unfaithful
by Yumichi
Summary: FujixTezuka, implied FujixEchizen: He knew he was unfaithful. He hoped it wasn't true. Why?


**Unfaithful**

Fuji Syuusuke x Tezuka Kunimitsu, implied Fuji Syuusuke x Echizen Ryoma

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT, and I also did not write the song Unfaithful. Rhianna owns it, and as far as I know, I don't own those hot, hot boys from PoT... Sadly. (

**A/N:** I suddenly realized that this song would make a great angst fic, whilst I was listening to it. Let's see if I can pull it off! Oh, again, I'm super sorry if this confuses you. ;; Here's Unfaithful, douzo!

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
_

I don't know why I did it. No, I do, but I tell myself I don't. It makes the regret go away sometimes, but then again, it never really does.

"_Why?"_ Your eyes make me turn my head. They search for an answer that I couldn't say out loud. That voice, croaked out, yet demanding.

'_Because you don't love me. Because you don't show me what you really want. Because I can't love you if I don't know you.'_ I want to say.

'_Because you can't give me what I want.'_ The ability to speak escapes me, and the words are unvoiced.

_  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
_

You look for me, but I hide away, not wanting to confront you. I don't want to have to explain. Explain the reason I left, was because of you.

_  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
_

It was spring the first time you saw. You told yourself it was just something else, denying that it could've been what you thought we had. You knew what was happening, but didn't mention it, when you saw me later that day.

_And it kills him inside_

You let it go on, thinking it would stop. Thought that if you ignored it, and pretended everything was Ok, I'd come back to your arms, instead of his.

It didn't, and I never really returned.

_  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_

I looked in your eyes. I knew you knew. I saw the denial, the eternal sadness that clouded your obsidian eyes.

_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
_

It sort of hurts me, to see you in pain. Your fire extinguishing little by little; that passion that used to divulge my soul to you, disappearing. I don't want to, but I can't retrace my steps, or make it a dream.

_  
I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the guys  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
_

We go on for a while, like nothing's wrong. You tried; you really did, to make it better. You tried to please me; a peck on the cheek here, a little emotion there, but it wasn't enough for me.

It was hesitant, your moves. You saw what he would do with me, and you tried to up the ante. You were different for a while, then uncertain because of my smiles, you slowly returned to your old self.

He entertains me; new to everything; young, virgin-like. He brought me something you couldn't. _'He showed me what I wanted to see. He showed me the love you couldn't let me notice.'_

_  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_

"Practice will be tomorrow morning at 7am sharp. Today's practice is adjourned." Your eyes were duller than usual.

"Oishi, I'll clean up today."

You didn't want anyone to hear you, so you'd wait until everyone left. Those silent sobs, unmasking you; they reveal you for who you are. Why can you show yourself to no one...? Not even me?

'_That's why I left.'_ I think to myself, turning around, forgetting about that forgotten binder.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)  


I couldn't do it anymore. I can't play this endless game of hide-and-seek. I couldn't feel it anymore.

"_Gomen ne, Tezuka." _ I know that's not what you wan to hear, but I say it anyway. I don't look back as I walk, afraid that if I saw your eyes, I would see our no-so-perfect world crumbling. A tear breaks free and falls down my cheek. _'Gomen... Gomen... Gomen.'_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

Maybe it's better this way.

**End**

**A/N:**My lame attempts at an angtsy-type fic. I had to write it, because the muses were holding my brain hostage again. And yes, I realize I'm procrastinatin my other stories by writing this. Don't worry, I'm multitasking. D Mmm, if you have any questions, just leave me a comment. 


End file.
